I'm Fine
by KiritaHeart123
Summary: <html><head></head>Marcus falls sick and He says his fine, I am not good in Summary's anyway READ IT</html>


I'm Fine

Hey guys I wanted to do a story on Marcus Daimon and Thomas. anyway this is a story on their friendship and not a U know fanfic so let's get going…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

DATS

Thomas was sitting on his chair spinning a little and typing digimon stuff and Yoshi was curling her hair and sipping her tea and spinning her self

'Yoshi you will be dizzy' Lalamon said and she stooped Yoshi from spinning

'Sorry… Thomas do you know where is Marcus?' She said and sipped her tea

'I don't know Yoshi' He said and turned his chair to her

'He might be late' Thomas said and gave a look and turned back to his work

'Ok then…' She said a little worried because Marcus was never so late

'Hey…Yo...shi and Tho...mas' Marcus said swaying left and right and then on his chair slumping

'Marcus you don't look good' Yoshi said looking at him

'I'm…Fine' He said and he closed his eyes a bit

'Boss has been acting like this since he got up' Said a light from Marcus digivice.

'Marcus I think you have to go home' Thomas said and Marcus snapped back

'IM FINE!' He said and then coughed

'Seesh ok then I am just saying it for your on good' Thomas said and kept him back on his chair

'Its fine Thomas and I am fine for the last time *cough*' He said and got up and brought Agumon from his digivice well after a few times of trying

'Boss you should rest' Agumon said and then Marcus disagreed furiously

'No...I...m...*things betting dizzy and black*fin...' He said and then he suddenly collapsed

'MARCUS!' Thomas said and got him on his chair

'Will he be alright?' Yoshi asked she was worried she dint also want his family to be worried it was the 3 of them anyway

'I don't know' Thomas said and then he put his hand on his forehead _He got a fever coming up_

'Thomas hello earth to Thomas!" Yoshi said and then Thomas snapped in reality

'Sorry… He got a fever' He said and then Yoshi had a worried face

'So should we take him home' Yoshi asked

'No that will be a bad idea if we do that u know Marcus he will fight about it even if he is sick' Thomas said and Yoshi nodded

'Sir Take a look Marcus is saying something in his sleep' Gaomon said and pointed to Marcus's mouth

'Kristy…Kristy…don't be… Afraid I am coming…AHHH' He shouted in the last and caught Thomas's hand tightly and let go of it Thomas checked his hand is was red and Marcus almost broke a bone

Marcus woke up panting and coughing badly

'Marcus…Marcus its fine' Thomas said and gave a slight pat on his back

Marcus gave one last cough and nodded

'Commander there is a digimon in the river' Miki said

'Alright DATS we have a job to be done' the commander said and everyone nodded

'Mega seadramon his Lightning Javelin can be worse than ever thought' Megumi said and she went through her laptop

'Marcus will you be...' The commander said but he was cut of

'I AM FINE!" Marcus said and ran a little and then stopped and then again ran

'Thomas' the commander called out

'Yes commander'

'Take care of Marcus he doesn't look good'

'Yes Commander I will do my best'

'Thank you'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yoshi parked the car and got a little jerk with pushed Sleepy weak Marcus in front but Gaomon held him and put him back

'Marcus…*click sound of doors locking* this for your own good' Yoshi said and went out of the door

'Hey *cough* not fair *cough* let me out!*cough*' Marcus then quit shouting and opened the door finally

'BOSS!" Agumon said and then followed him

'Agumon…let's go' He said and then ran stopped a little while and then again ran

'Marcus?!' Thomas looked at the boy running and then stopping

'I thought we locked the doors' Yoshi said

'Maybe he broke free…I thought he was weak to do it' Thomas said

' Or maybe he tried after a long time or something' Yoshi said and looked at Lilamon

'OR MAYBE WE SHOULD CONCENRATE ON THIS DIGIMON!' Lilamon shouted and everyone nodded

'MY TURN!' Marcus shouted but then before he could punch Megaseadramon, The digimon was going to attack Thomas and instead Marcus took a turn and ran has fast has he could to Thomas and took the blow

'MARCUS!' Everyone shouted

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Marcus shouted with all his might and fell down

'Marcus!...' Thomas went to him

'Go…get him' Marcus said and collapsed in he pain

'MIRAGEGAOGAMON GET HIM' Thomas said holding Marcus

'SIR YES SIR!' Miragegaogamon said and attacked

'AHHHH!' Megaseadramon went into a Digi egg form

'Mission completed Sir' Gaomon said and went to them

'Now we have to concentrate on Marcus his pulse is slow and we have to give him medical attention…' Thomas said and they nodded

'Thomas why cant we take him to the hospital' Yoshi asked

'We cant' He said and lifted his shirt

There was a lighting strike and it had something black and blue with it

'Oh man what is that black and blue thing?' Yoshi asked

'It is Digimon poison… No doctor will know what it is and how to treat it or remove it anyhow' Thomas said and saw Marcus breathing slow

'Yoshi do me a favor' Thomas asked

'What is it Thomas'

'Get me a portable Oxygen mask'

'Huh for what?'

'See Marcus he is breathing very slow to help him we need to treat him properly' Thomas said and Yoshi saw closely and nodded and ran to the closest medical store

Thomas took Marcus to the Van

'Gaomon give me the Medical aid'

'Yes sir'

'Thank you Gaomon' Thomas said and took the aid kit and kept it close to him and took Marcus's shirt on top a little

'This might hurt Marcus' He said and took the alcohol and took the cotton and dabbed it a bit on the strike

Marcus held it a little in but then he could not hold it anymore he kicked the bottle and it shattered one glass piece fell on Thomas's wrist and it was bleeding, Thomas removed the glass piece with a little moan of pain

'Marcus you baka I told you too stay still' Thomas said and wrapped his wrist with a bandage and wrapped Marcus's wound to

'Sorry…' A slow sound came from Marcus's mouth and Thomas looked at him and nodded a bit

'Now the wound might hurt while Yoshi is driving so STAY STILL'

He said and Yoshi came in and kept the portable oxygen Mask behind in the back and she sat in the driver's seat.

'Lets go' She said and started the car

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

MARCUS'S HOUSE

Thomas took the door keys form Marcus pocket and opened the door

'Marcus come home now!' Kennan said and ran to the door

'Kennan…' Thomas said and Kennan was shocked to see Marcus

'What happen to Marcus?' He said and helped Thomas with Marcus

'He got hit…' He said and took him on the couch and then Sera walked in with her tea cups and a tray

'Hello Thomas woul…' She was shocked and she dropped the stuff and the things broke she went to Marcus and stroked his hair

'What happened to him?' She asked worried about her son

'Sera he got hit by a digimon and we have to treat him here because the other doctors don't know what it is so if…' He was talking but then Sera stopped him

'Do what you can and I will help you I trust you Thomas please save Marcus … and you can go to his room for the treatment'

'Thank you Sera and we will need all the help we can' Thomas said and took Marcus to his room and kept him on his bed and took the oxygen mask and put it on his face for him to breathe a little better

'Ok…Wait I am forgetting where is Kristy?' Thomas asked and he was getting a big pointy needle out of the bag

'Oh she is at her friends party she will come a little late you do your work now don't worry' Sera said and she held Thomas's hand

'Please Thomas help Marcus I know you are good friends and don't worry about me and Kristy and I will handle her she is strong' Sera said and Thomas held her hand back

'I assure you nothing will happen to Marcus and do you think I will let anything happen to Marcus'

Thomas said and then Yoshi walked in she jumped a little when she saw the needle in Thomas's hand

'What's that for Thomas' Yoshi asked and then Thomas replied

'It's to remove the poison from his wound'

'Ouch that might hurt'

'It will hurt a lot so I want You, Sera and Kennan to help him' Thomas said and got the injection ready

'And what about the place you are sitting' Yoshi asked

'I will handle him there' He said and took his left hand and kept it next to Marcus's hand

'Here it goes everyone positions' Thomas said and everyone followed

Sera held Marcus's left hand, Yoshi held his right leg and Kennan held his left leg and Thomas held his right hand

Thomas slowly put the injection on the place it was black and blue and then pulled the plunger the opposite way he pulled the poison out and something black and red started to fill the injection

Marcus was in so much pain he was kicking Yoshi and Agumon and he pressed his mom's hand badly and Thomas too but most of all Thomas was the one getting hurt Thomas remembered Marcus was holding his bad hand the one where the glass piece pierced him

_Ahhh have to stay strong I can't reject my hand from his grip it is too strong anyway I have to be there for him he saved my life _Thomas thought and then finished his work and got the poison out and kept the injection in his bag

'Ok all done' Thomas said and looked at his hand where Marcus held it was bleeding out of the bandage

'Thomas what's wrong why are you looking at that bandage?' Sera asked

'Nothing…Just looking' He said

_I can't tell them they are already worried about Marcus_

'Hello THOMAS!' Yoshi said and then Thomas snapped back to earth and he hid his wrist

'Thomas… Something's wrong' Yoshi said and then took her hand and put it down her mouth and started to think

'Nothing why do you think something is wrong Yoshi' He said trying to hide is hand faster away from them

'I know something is wrong Thomas Marcus used to act the same way when something was wrong with him' Sera said and then a sweat dropped form Thomas's hair

'No No No nothing is wrong' Thomas said and then his hand stinged him a little which made him to moan a little

'Thomas…show me your hand' Sera said

'Ummm…' He said sweating a bit

'Show…' She said and then Thomas was forced to show soo he showed anyway

'Oh no we have to treat this at least let me guess when Marcus held your hand it started to bleed more' Sera said and then Thomas's eyes widened

'How do you know?' He said

'Well I saw your hand was already damaged and then that same hand you gave Marcus to hold so that's why you know I have a son just like you!' She said with a smile

Then she took a little iodine and then she put it on his wound but then he moaned a little pain but then Sera blew on it and then wrapped it a little then Thomas started to imagine his mother doing it he had little tears in his eyes he never knew Marcus's mother was so kind and she treated him like his son

'Now is that better Thomas you know you are just like Marcus except Different' She said with a sweet smile and then Thomas smiled back

'Thank you' He said

'No need of the thank you, I need to thank you anyway you saved my Son!' She said and then Thomas got up

'I think I will…'

'Leave no way Thomas you and Yoshi are staying here for dinner now SIT!' She said and pulled Thomas down on the chair when she said Sit

Yoshi started to sneak to the door but then Sera stooped her

'And you little girl you're not going anywhere!' She said and pulled Yoshi to a chair

Then the door bell rang

'Now I don't want anyone of you messing around I am going to check the door and see if that is Kristy' She said and smiled and got the door and then Kristy rushed in

'Mom!' She said

'Kristy…' She hugged her a little bit more and then had little tears in her eyes

'Mom what happened I am sorry if I am late…' She said and then looked at her mom

'Mom?' She asked

'Sweetie its Marcus he is hurt' She said and then Kristy's eyes widened

'Mar..ar..cus?' She said and then tears started to form

'Where is he? Can I see him? Is he in the hospital? What happened? Is it serious? Can I please see him already!' She started to fire questions and then Thomas walked to her

'Kristy come with me' Thomas said and then Kristy followed

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Marcus…is that him…he looks so pale and hurt' Kristy said and walked to her brother and stroked his long hair

'Doofus what did you do know?' She asked

'He kinda saved me and took a strike of the attack for himself' Thomas said and then Kristy looked at him and hen Back at her brother

'That is my big brother looking out for others!' She said and cried

'Please wake up Marcus please wake up!" She said and then its like Marcus really listened to her and he woke up

'What happened?' He asked through his oxygen mask and then Thomas could not believe his eyes and then he walked to him

'Marcus?' He asked

'Oh you…are..ok' He said and then coughed a bit

'Take it easy Marcus' Kristy said and then went outside to call her mom and Yoshi, Kennan, Agumon and everyone else

'Hey…Thomas thanks…for…saving…me' He said

'I should be the one saying thanks baka and anyway coming to the point Thank you' He said

'No..big…deal…anyway I am fine' He said and then Thomas put one brow up

'Yeah YOURE FINE! You said that in the beginning and then you went into a nightmare than you got sick and you said it again and you fainted and then you tried to say it again and then you saved me and you almost died' Thomas said and grinned

'But I dint' Marcus said and smirked

'Yeah because of me Baka' Thomas said

'Ok now that's enough Baka's Nerdstien' Marcus said

'Ok Stamina freak' Thomas said and smirked

Then before Marcus could say anything his mom and his friends came in

'Marcus…your fine I am so happy' Sera said and then Marcus nodded and then Thomas took his oxygen mask off and he told Marcus to breathe deep and then Marcus did it and in a quick phase he was breathing fine

'If Marcus fine me fine' Kennan said and then Marcus smiled

'Marcus… next time you do anything stupid you are going to be a Digi egg!' Yoshi said and she glared at him

'Yes ma'm' Marcus said and coughed a bit

'Ok now that you are fine I have to leave' Thomas said and opened the door

'Thanks again Nerdstien' Marcus said and looked at him

'Anytime Stamina freak' Thomas said and left…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

ONE STORY SHOT! I don't know but I feel like writing short stories because I am board and NOBADY IS REVIEWING ME

T_T anywayz please review my stories I need some encouragement guys bye for now

-Digistory123 ^_^


End file.
